


hold me close and tight

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she wants is a hug, no words, no questions, just a hug</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me close and tight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : any, any/any, all she wants is a hug, no words, no questions, just a hug

It is late at night after the latest meta human crisis has been solved and Caitlin is alone in the lab. Cisco and Barry are long gone, both having offered to stay with her, only leaving when she lied and told them she'd only be a few more minutes. 

What's one more lie when she's been lying all day?

She's seen them looking at her curiously, because they know and she know she's not herself. They've even asked and she's told them she's fine. 

But she's not fine. 

She's not fine because she's always been good at remembering dates and today is the anniversary of the day that Ronnie proposed to her, and every time she looked at her ring today, she remembered that day, remembered how happy she was, how she'd been looking forward to their future together. 

She misses Ronnie every day, for a hundred different reasons and more. But today, she misses him because he could read her with one look, know what was wrong with her and what she needed. If he was here now, he'd be pulling her into his arms, holding her tight and that's all she wants now. 

No words, no questions, just a hug.   
   
She doesn't know when she began to cry, only realises she is when she hears a voice behind her. "Caitlin, hey... I was looking for Barry, you know where he is?"

It's Joe and if he notices anything odd in talking to her back, he doesn't show it. She takes a deep breath, tries to keep her voice light as she looks down at her keyboard without really seeing it. "He left a while ago," she says and she's proud of how her voice doesn't wobble much. "Did you try his cell?"

"He's not picking up." The voice is getting closer and there's a concerned note in there that concerns Caitlin. Then he's standing beside her, close enough to touch her if he reached out. "Caitlin, are you ok?"

She opens her mouth to lie just one more time but it's like something in her breaks and she can't speak. She can't look at him either so she just nods, hopes it's enough to fob him off. 

He doesn't say anything for a moment, just lets out a long exhale of breath. "C'mere," he says then, voice gruff and gravelly and before she can think, he's pulling her into his arms. Sheer surprise has her going willingly, her head tucking into his chest like it belongs there, his arms wrapping around her and holding her tightly. 

For a second, she does nothing, arms hanging limply by her sides. Then she closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and brings them up, clasping her hands together as she loops her arms around his waist. 

He doesn't say a word, just holds her until she's strong enough to let go. 


End file.
